edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Marshal
The Dark Marshal '''is one of the unnamed Nâzguls who begins as a veiled Nâzgul but can transform into different forms depending on the player's choice. As the rest of the Mordor Ringwraiths and the Mouth Of Sauron, the Dark Marshal's powers are tied to Sauron as they do not have levels of their own but gain power and unlock new abilities as Sauron regains his power of old. Training a Nâzgul grants a level to Sauron only once; recruiting all 9 Nazgul grants him another level. Abilities Veiled Nazgul '''Level 1: Mount/Dismount: This allows the Nazgul to Mount/Dismount his dark horse Level 1: Dread Visage: 'This ability lowers nearby enemy units' damage and armor by 10% and cancels all their leadership bonuses. For every Nazgul nearby the effect is amplified by an additional 5%. ''(Passive ability) Dark Marshall.jpg Dark Marshall Veiled.jpg Dark Marshall Ring Hunter.jpg '''Level 4: Screech: '''The Nazgul screeches and sends his enemy fleeing in fear. '''Spellbook power "His Deadliest Servants" (3pp) purchased: Ring Hunter: The Nazgul is named Ring Hunter by his Master. He gains a new set of abilities and a fell beast to mount. He will also be able to sense the One Ring if it is nearby. (cost: 1000) Spellbook power "His Deadliest Servants" (3pp) purchased: Battle Armor of the Dark Marshal: '''The Dark Marshal gets the order to lead the troops of Mordor on the battlefield. He takes up his armor forged in Barad-Dur which improves his combat strength. He also gains new abilities, improved stats and a new look. If the Dark Marshal falls in battle, the armor will be destroyed and will have to be remade. (cost: 500) Ring Hunter '''Level 1: Mount/Fell Beast/ Dismount: This allows the Nazgul to mount/dismount his dark horse and also mount his fell beast to take flight. Level 1: Dread Visage: 'This ability lowers nearby enemy units' damage and armor by 10% and cancels all their leadership bonuses. For every Nazgul nearby the effect is amplified by an additional 5%. ''(Passive ability) 'Level 4: Screech: '''The Nazgul screeches and sends his enemy fleeing in fear. '''Level 6: Morgul Blade: '''The Nazgul stabs the targeted enemy with a Morgul blade, poisoning them over time. If the unit dies while the effect is active, they will become a Lesser Wraith, which is invisible to enemies but has no attack. ''Not available while riding fell beast. '''Level 9: Wraith Form (dismounted only): The Nazgul casts off his robes and enters the spirit world. He cannot attack and cannot be attacked and can only cast Screech and Morgul Blade. He does retain his Dread Visage ability. Dark Marshal Level 1: Mount/Dismount: 'This allows the Nazgul to mount/dismount his dark horse '''Level 1: Presence of the Dark Marshal: '''This ability lowers nearby enemy units' damage and armor by 10% and cancels all their leadership bonuses. For every Nazgul nearby the effect is amplified by an additional 5%. Furthermore, enemies near the Dark Marshal are not able to gain any experience. ''(Passive ability) '''Level 4: Screech of the Dark Marshal: The Dark Marshal screeches and paralyzes all nearby enemies with fear. Level 8: Morgul Blade: The Nazgul stabs the targeted enemy with a Morgul blade, poisoning them over time. If the unit dies while the effect is active, they will become a Lesser Wraith, which is invisible to enemies but has no attack. Level 10: Massacre: The Dark Marshal projects such sheer terror into the minds of those around him that their armor is reduced to zero; they can be killed in one hit. This applies to friend and foe alike, so your own troops are at risk as well. Upgrades The Dark Marshal can be given the following upgrades: Dark Marshal '''- The Nazgul is given deadly armor to spread terror to the foes of Mordor; he gains new abilities and improved stats. Strategy The Nazgul are mostly used to debuff enemies. They excel at this job and manage to easily palliate the difference in strength between a free Orc Warrior and any other type of infantry. They are the reason that Mordor is so strong. The more the merrier as once you have two Nazgul out the total armor and damage lost is 15%, rendering units almost useless in the face of the might of Mordor; every Nazgul present adds another 5%. The Dark Marshal can easily destroy any heavily upgraded units thanks to his final ability, making him a great addition throughout the whole game but especially in late game. Trivia *Although the Nazgul is canon, the upgrade '''Dark Marshall is non-canon and was created by Game Workshop. It has this description: "In the centuries since the Dark Marshal and his fellow kings became Ringwraiths, he has become even more sadistic and malicious. The most black-hearted and unrelentingly cruel of all the Nazgûl, his name is a byword for misery and death. Where the Dark Marshal passes, Evil creatures fight harder, fearful of their lives whilst Good warriors feel the icy touch of death upon their hearts.". The title "Dark Marshall" was also given to Agandaur in the game "Lord of the Rings: War in the North", however that Dark Marshall was not a Ringwraith, but only another Black Numenorean, like the Mouth of Sauron. The Games Workshop Dark Marshall and War in the North Dark Marshall are not to be confused with each other. This is a Nazgul, and therefore cannot be a representation of or comparison to Agandaur at all. Category:Hero Category:Ringwraith Category:Unit Interferer Category:Mordor